How Silly You Can Be
by Kerigan
Summary: The craziness of how one simple morning can change entirely when Ed comes in without his beautiful red jacket! Roy get's a little......daring. R&R Really funny!


**_Oh How Silly You Can Be_**

**_By: Kerigan_**

Usually I'm a YGO fanfic writer, but today I wanted to start some Full Metal Alchemist...go RoyxEd?

Sorry if Roy is OOC or Ed is OOC because I've only seen about 5 episodes and I've never seen Roy. O.o''' Well I have SEEN him, just not a good shot of him. I just saw him working then BAM there is Ed again.

* * *

**Oneshot**

**_One early morning_**, when the sun floated up into the purple atmosphere, a young blonde trudge into the office without his red jacket. The beautiful crimson red, long sleeve cotton coat that was his very trademark. Roy was the first to notice, sitting there, drinking his hot black coffee. His silky blue hair shimmered in the bright lights of the now clear office. 'Hawkeye is around here somewhere.' he thought, staring at the tiled floor, then he saw the blonde boy's reflection. "Early today Ed?" Roy's eyes darted up to the boy.

Edward yawned and rubbed his golden colored pupils. 'Cute' thought Roy. "Yeah, because of you!"

Sharp words weren't necessary in the morning, because a tired brain is easily manipulated, but of course Ed didn't understand that. His witty tongue snapped loudly through the abandoned working place.

Roy smirked. "I didn't exactly expect you to come."

"Well I did." Ed huffed. "Now what the hell do you want so I can leave?"

The beautiful fire alchemist's black eyes began to move across the teenager's body. "Where is your jacket?"

The braided blonde haired boy twitched. "You know exactly where it is."

"Do I?"

"YES YOU DO!"

"Do you want it back?"

"YES I DO!"

Roy gave him the most chilling smile ever. "Too bad Fullmetal, your not getting it back unless you do something for me." Instantly Ed knew this was going to be dirty. No not muddy dirty, like...like... oh he didn't even want to say it nor think it. Whatever it was he would probably be the laughing stock of the whole office building. Also, what if Al finds out? Edward felt a chill run down his spine. "By the look of your face I would say your ready to back out?"

A growl came, then a loud roar. "I want my JACKET BACK! IT WAS YOUR FAULT I GOT IT TAKEN AWAY!"

"Usually when I go to someone's house I don't leave my personal belongings behind."

"Hey you were the one li-" he stopped as Hawkeye came in with a mug full of hot coffee and a couple of files under her arm. She looked so dignified. Golden locks of hair placed back into her usual ponytail, and her structured stance was pretty professional looking. The young officer stood there, watching the two for a second before handing the files to Roy.

"Sir, these are for you."

"Thank you Hawkeye. Ed, let's take this in my office."

When the blue haired fire starter had retired to his office, Ed was very hesitant in going in. However, if he had stayed out, he would appear to be a coward. So of course, he went inside. "Dammit, what do you want?"

"I want you to dress up in this." He shuffled through his drawers to pull out something so shocking, it made Ed jump backwards. "And I want you to enjoy it."

"NO WAY!"

"Yes, or no jacket."

"You son of a bitch."

"You short whiner."

"GAAAHH!"

Major Armstrong walked into the small staff area where a few people had come in for coffee. To his dismay they were all waiting for the coffee pot to be brewed. The warm, delicious, black coffee was so close, and yet so far. Sighing he walked out to see Hawkeye sitting in the chair Roy once was in. "Good morning."

"Good morning Major."

He gave her a smile then all of a sudden the scream pierced the morning air. Hawkeye jumped up, Armstrong spun around, and someone broke the coffee pot. The glass shattered loudly, louder then the moans of the people awaiting their fill of energy. Crying could be heard, and then the scream once again came. This time in was boyish and angst filled. "Edward!" Armstrong yelled, and ran to Mustang's office. "Colonel!" The door burst open.

Edward let out a tiny moan, already bits of his new clothes had been burnt by the Mustang's power. It was hell getting him into the damn thing, and after a while Roy had just figured to get it on him by force. "Sir?" Hawkeye managed to say before turning around and just leaving. Her eyes had been burned by the scene, and now she would probably be scared for life. Armstrong immediately shut the door. "It's not what it seems!" Ed yelled at the closed white door. The people on the outside could be heard laughing. "NO!"

Roy smirked from his position on top of the boy who was wedged between him and the desk. "Now see what you have done?"

"WHAT I'VE DONE! YOU'RE THE ONE ON TOP!"

"Hey I gave you a choice."

"NO YOU DIDN'T YOU SELFISH PIG!"

Roy just grinned. "Me a pig? Whose the one that snuck over to my house yesterday night? Whose the one that forgot your coat on my bed stand? It was not me it was you!"

Edward gulped, his beautiful honey colored bangs fluttered neatly on his panic filled orbs. His creamy soft skin glistening with cold sweat. "Your so mean to me." The pink lips gave a lonely look. Oh Roy couldn't stand that look. It was so powerful and freaky that it was just...just...cute. "Now can I have my coat back? I put on the fricken outfit."

"But you look so normal as a beaver." Roy made a tiny gesture of happiness. "That brown tail is much more attractive than that Automail arm of yours."

"Your such a bastard." Ed growled, trying to push the Colonel off, but the furry mittens made it hard to do. The one would be a pain to get it untangled from his arm. Finally tearing the man off of him he took a deep breath. The hot brown fur covered beaver suit was baggy and hard to move in. Also it smelled like cinnamon. "Dammit, how the hell did you get this!"

Mustang sat in his chair, watching the distressed teenager. "I have my resources."

"I never knew you had such a beaver fetish." Ed flipped back the hood of the giant costume and let his braid fall come out. Those two half circle ears were driving him up the wall. Luckily it wasn't a costume that covered your face or he would have been in a mild state of panic. Unzipping it, the cold air flew in and the Alchemist was out of the suit in a jiffy. "THAT IS THE LAST TIME, EVER, I'M LETTING YOU DO THAT TO ME!"

Mustang shrugged. "Fine, I only needed to see it once."

"What...do you mean...?"

A wide grin crossed the Colonel's face. With it, he turned to the book shelve behind him and took out a video camera. "Oh FullMetal, your so silly."

"Wha...WHAT!" Ed lunged for the camera, but Roy of course was faster. With a small twist of his body, the man dodged the boy effortlessly. Catching him by the waist, Roy twisted the young man around and caught his face with his mouth.

Safe to say

Ed was going to have one hell of a day...


End file.
